


lunaphile

by stancoffee



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stancoffee/pseuds/stancoffee
Summary: love for the moon
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	lunaphile

"junkyu, you love the stars right?"

"yes"

"and the moon?"

"yes"

i asked him questions i already know to make sure that he loves the moon more than anyone else in his life

"i'm always a night person"

i looked at junkyu who is now staring on the deep dark sea, both of us were sitting on a cloth i got in our house.

"you know i am afraid of light and the crowd."

he continued, i stared at his eyes.

it was sad, it was deep.

"i don't feel normal."

tears started to flow down to his cheeks, it was dark but i can clearly see the sparkling of tears rolling down his face.

he's crying, i moved closer to him to hug him but then he started to speak again.

"jihoon... i wanted to go"

what do you mean?

"i want to go out tomorrow"

you wanted to see the outside for the first time?

"i wanted to see mashiho"

i smiled, 

you love the night, but you love the sun more than the moon.

you love me but as your friend and  
you love him more than anything else.


End file.
